Dragons
Dragons are one of the oldest beings to inhabit the multiverse. Largely they are enigmatic, often reclusive, and extremely powerful. They are split, ideologically by the Draconic Pantheon's ancient feuds, but most dragons do not consider themselves religious by any means. Their bloodlines are ancient and wide, spreading to a large number of draconic beings. True Dragons Chromatic Dragons The Chromatic dragons are inherently and almost exclusively evil, being the brood of Tiamat. * Red Dragons * Black Dragons * Blue Dragons * Green Dragons * White Dragons * Brown Dragons * Purple Dragons * Gray Dragons * Yellow Dragons Metallic Dragons The Metallic dragons are inherently and almost exclusively good, being the brood of Bahamut. * Gold Dragons * Silver Dragons * Brass Dragons * Bronze Dragons * Copper Dragons * Mercury Dragons * Platinum Dragons Ferrous Dragons Lesser children of the Metallic dragons yet powerful in their own right, the Ferrous dragons are often less committed to good than their progenitors. * Chromium Dragons * Cobalt Dragons * Iron Dragons * Steel Dragons * Nickel Dragons * Tungsten Dragons Gem Dragons Self-centered and largely unaligned, the Gem Dragons congregate on the inner planes. * Amethyst Dragons * Emerald Dragons * Sapphire Dragons * Obsidian Dragons * Topaz Dragons * Crystal Dragons Planar Dragons Dragons whose bloodlines have been changed by exposure to the planes. * Abyssal Dragons * Astral Dragons * Elemental Dragons * Feywild Dragons * Shadowfell Dragons * Adamantine Dragons * Arboreal Dragons * Axial Dragons * Beast Dragons * Chaos Dragons * Concordant Dragons * Ectoplasmic Dragons * Elysian Dragons * Ethereal Dragons * Gloom Dragons * Howling Dragons * Kodragons * Oceanus Dragons * Radiant Dragons * Rust Dragons * Styx Dragons * Tarterian Dragons Lung Dragons Dragons touched by the forces of the Shen Pantheon, entrusted with handling Celestial affairs and adopted by some other deities. * Chiang lung * Li lung * Lung wang * Pan lung * Shen lung * T'ien lung * Tun mi lung * Yu lung Uncategorized True Dragons * Air Dragons * Brainstealer Dragons * Faerie Dragons * Force Dragons * Mist Dragons * Moon Dragons * Prismatic Dragons * Radiant Dragons * Rattelyr Dragons * Song Dragons * Sun Dragons * Stellar Dragons * Vishaps Lesser Dragons Lesser dragons are beings that do not grow stronger with age. They peak at maturity and stay at the same power level. Many Lesser Dragons could put older True Dragons up against a wall still, despite the distinction. * Dragon Turtles * Dragonnels * Drakes * Felldrakes * Hellfire Wyrms * Landwyrms * Linnorms * Pseudodragons * Sea Wyrms * Sunwyrms * Wyverns Dragon-kin These are draconic creatures with the bloodlines of dragons that are not dragons. * Abishai * Ambush Drakes * Draconians * Dracotaurs * Dray * Dragonne * Dracimera * Dracohydra * Dracosphinx * Mantidrake * Kobolds * Dragonborn * Spawn of Tiamat Undead Dragons * Dracolich * Ghostly Dragons * Skeletal Dragons * Vampiric Dragons * Zombie Dragons Category:Dragons